Occy's Midnight Snack
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Occy woke up hungry in the middle of the night and went to the Wetworth's house to help himself to their fridge, resulting in a hot-head loosing his temper in the morning. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was late at night, just around 1AM. The Seaworthy Household were sleeping peacefully as Occy sleeps in his doghouse, it was warm inside as he dreams of usual octopus stuff. Dreaming of peanut butter and jelly, or at least that what his thought bubble shows. Suddenly a loud growling sound popped his thought bubble and woke Occy up scaring him in the process.

His stomach was killing him, starving already he'll had to wait till morning. But as he tried to sleep, the cramps in his stomach just won't go away until finally he gave in. Thinking of food, he wondered where he would go to grab a midnight snack.

Knowing that there's no way he'll clean up the mess he would make inside the kitchen, so he'll have to go to somebody else's house. A risky move, considering the fact that the town is well guarded. But Occy knows no bounds tonight, and he knows where to go for a meal.

He stepped out of his outdoor house and heads to downtown, to see what he could pick up. The Wetworths place came into mind, knowing that he hates Junior and everybody hates the Governor – if he get's caught he might get away with it. Occy quickly swam to the back door and managed to pick the lock on it, the door was successfully opened and he snaked right through and carefully closes it behind him.

It was difficult to see through the pitch darkness, Occy remembers the Wetworth's home well and heads to the kitchen where he opened the fridge. He hadn't seen any like it, it was filled with weeks supplies of food making his mouth drool. Quietly, he took the bulb on top of the fridge and turned it disabling the light so no one will see.

And then he gorged himself, right there eating whatever is available in the fridge. After hearing a noise, he stopped and looked behind him and see's three octopuses standing there before him. Occy gestures towards the fridge and all the octopuses dig in, one octopus wisely keeps an eye out as he turns the lightbulb on the ceiling.

Soon they continue feasting in the fridge, then onto desert. By now, Occy is full and satisfied. He washed off the grime on his face and simply waved goodbye to the other octopuses and heads back home, after getting 10 meters from the house the lights went on in the Wetworth home and Occy knew better not to freeze in his tracks. After awhile he swam into his outdoor house and climbs back into bed, and slept peacefully that night.

When morning came, Occy heard a whistling and AllStar was calling him. "Here Occy!" called AllStar, "Here boy."

Occy climbed out of his outdoor home and rushes up to AllStar and licked his face, "For some reason, you smell like chocolate cake this morning." says AllStar, "We're heading to the gang for breakfast, you wanna come?"

"Uh huh!" cooed Occy.

"Well come on then Occy," said AllStar.

AllStar and Occy head to a nearby restaurant where the gang was waiting outside, "Hey AllStar," called Dimmy as AllStar and Occy came near, "Have you heard on what happened at Wetworth's house last night?"

"No, what happened?" asked AllStar.

"A pack of Octopuses broke into their kitchen and helped themselves to the fridge," explains Dimmy, "They say that the Octopuses got in through the backdoor, but it was locked. One of the octopuses had picked the lock somehow."

"How many octopuses are there?" asked AllStar.

"3 but there were evidence that there were 4," said Dimmy, "Someone last night claimed on seeing that 4th octopus running off into the night before the three others got caught red handed."

"Did the other's get away?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, and wrecked the place awhile getting away." said Dimmy, "Mrs. Wetworth said that a piece of chocolate cake was smeared on the toilet, but all the octopuses claimed that they didn't do it."

"Chocolate in the toilet, eww." muttered Daffney.

"It get's better, chocolate was smeared all over their bathroom." claimed Dimmy, "Whoever done it was quite the prankster."

"Quite the prankster indeed," laughed AllStar as their breakfast the brought to them by a maid, as she goes back inside the gang soon enjoys their meal. "Were the octopuses domesticated."

"No, stray." said Dimmy as he takes a large bite out of some pancakes, "Why does Occy smelled like Chocolate?"

"I've been asking myself that for awhile," said AllStar, "One time he smelled like Vanilla."

Occy simply laughed as he takes a nibble out of a bowl of food sitting on the ground, even though he wasn't hungry he still ate it to avoid suspicion. As the gang eat breakfast, Junior walked by and saw Occy. He stopped and looked straight at Occy in his eyes and said, "I swear I would never looked at any octopus the same way again."

"We heard what happened Junior," said Dimmy.

"No, you found out what happened and you told everyone you Nosy Snork," snapped Junior, "Now if you excuse me..."

Junior storms into the restaurant and everyone continued eating, moments later Junior got thrown literally out of the restaurant for being ignorant. "Fine, be that way!" he screams back at the chef as he shuts the door. Junior walked away grumbling to himself, he kicked down a trash can and screamed in anger before storming off. "Wow, he's going to be a horrible lawyer." joked AllStar.

Everyone chuckled as they finished off their breakfast, Occy finishes as well and the gang head's off to play Frisbee. "You know, maybe Occy was that 4th octopus," said Dimmy, "Since he smells like chocolate."

In response, Occy passes out and collapsed to the ground.

**THE END**


End file.
